


The Morning After

by Fuguestate



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-07-16
Updated: 1997-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuguestate/pseuds/Fuguestate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odo and Kira deal with the aftermath of his <i>very</i> OOC evening.</p><p>A humorous sequel to the parody, <a href="http://www.trekiverse.org/archive/2000/story/ds9/ShinyHappyChangeling">Shiny Happy Changeling</a> by A. Matney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

"Major, I'm serious--_what did I do_?"

Odo looked near panic, and Kira wasn't looking much better. He had  
awakened in the infirmary before Nerys could make good her escape, and  
she _was_ concerned about him anyway...

"Uhhmmm...well..." She was certain the blush suffusing her face rivaled  
Bajor's sun at this point. Unfortunately, the Prophets seemed to be  
enjoying her dilemma and were cheerfully ignoring her fervent prayers  
for a botched cargo transfer, an explosion, a Cardassian attack,  
_anything_ to get her out of this. Odo leaned forward from where he sat  
on one of the infirmary's biobeds, gripping the edge.

"Please, Major--I don't want to end up hearing about it from Quark first!"

"All right!" Kira sighed and ran a nervous hand through her hair.  
"What _do_ you remember?"

"Picking Morn up and sending him home. And finding that odd cylinder on  
him." Odo winced a little as he remembered just what that little object  
had supposedly done to him.

"That's all?"

"Yes." He braced himself to hear her fill in the blanks.

"Well," She began, trying hard not to fidget and damning the persistent  
flush in her cheeks, "I heard my bedroom door open, and I called for the  
lights and saw you standing there." Working up her courage, she  
continued. "You were..._really_ cheerful, and you didn't seem to be  
aware of what time it was. Then you..."

"Then I _what_?"

"You...hugged me." She couldn't look at him. She _had_ to, though.  
Looking up for a second, she saw that he had gone completely still in  
shock. "You okay?" she asked uncertainly.

"Go on," he managed in a strangled voice.

"Then you...told me I was beautiful..." she paused, remembering how  
sweet she had thought he looked when he said it, despite the fact that  
she never would have expected it from him. She tried looking up at him  
again. And decided he *still* looked sweet to her. His eyes,  
especially, even in their current state of frozen panic at what she was  
telling him. Why had she never noticed his eyes before? "...and then  
you...kissed me..." she murmured slowly. She was drifting nearer to him  
now, remembering how _that_ had been--!

He noticed the change in her demeanor and realized with some alarm that  
he couldn't move. What was happening? Was she--? "And...then?..." His  
voice was barely a whisper.

Her eyes were half-closed as they gazed into his. "And then....." Their  
lips met, and Odo decided it didn't much matter what had happened next.

************************

"How's he doing, Julian?" Dax walked into the infirmary to Bashir's  
workstation.

"Oh, hello, Jadzia. Odo's doing just fine. Major Kira just went in a  
minute ago to see him."

"That's good. Do you think he'll--" Bashir was startled to see Dax  
halt mid-stride on her way through the door and whirl around to stop  
Bashir from looking in.

"_Julian_," the severity of her tone was at odds with the distinct  
twinkle in her eyes, "Maybe now is a good time for us to go over the  
scanner readings on that device." She placed her hands on his shoulders  
and gently but firmly ushered him to the front of the infirmary. She  
spared a quick, smiling glance back the way they had come. "I don't  
think anyone will be needing to have any encounters with it again..."

  
FINIS, with thanks again to _amatney_ for starting this crazy thought. :)


End file.
